1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable restraints and, more specifically, to a seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system for an instrument panel in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A particular type of inflatable restraint for an occupant in a motor vehicle is commonly referred to as an air bag. The air bag is stored in the motor vehicle in an uninflated condition. When the motor vehicle experiences a collision-indicating condition of at least a predetermined threshold level, gas is directed to flow into the air bag from a gas producing source. The gas inflates the air bag to an extended condition in which the air bag extends into the occupant compartment of the motor vehicle. When the air bag is inflated into the occupant compartment, it restrains movement of the occupant to help protect the occupant from forcefully striking parts of the motor vehicle as a result of the collision.
For a passenger side air bag application, the air bag may be mounted in the instrument panel of the vehicle as a part of an air bag module. In addition to the air bag, the air bag module includes an inflator, a reaction canister and an air bag chute. The inflator is source of gas for inflating the air bag. The reaction canister acts as a reactionary member and the air bag chute guides the air bag away from the inflator. The instrument panel has a deployment opening through which the air bag emerges when it is being inflated.
Typically, a deployment door extends over the deployment opening to conceal the air bag and the other parts of the air bag module from the occupant compartment. The deployment door is typically part of the air bag module and disposed in the deployment opening of the instrument panel of the motor vehicle.
When the inflator is actuated, gas is directed from the inflator into the air bag. As the gas enters the air bag, it moves the air bag outward and forcefully against the deployment door. The force of the fluid pressure in the air bag ruptures a closure portion of the deployment door. As the air bag continues to move outward against the deployment door, it forcefully deflects a hinge portion of the deployment door so as to move the deployment door pivotally away from the deployment opening. The deployment door is thus opened and moved pivotally out of the path of the air bag as the air bag is inflated outward from the air bag chute through the deployment opening and into the occupant compartment.
Although the above deployment door and air bag module has worked well when mounted in the instrument panel, there is a need in the art to provide an integrated deployment door, air bag chute and instrument panel as one-piece. Also, there is a need in the art to keep the deployment door from being separated from the instrument panel. Further, there is a need in the art to incorporate a seamless deployment door with an instrument panel.
Accordingly, the present invention is a seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system for a motor vehicle. The seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system includes an instrument panel having a deployment opening and a deployment door integral with the instrument panel and closing the deployment opening. The seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system also includes a side inflatable restraint module disposed within the instrument panel and aligned with the deployment opening. The seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system further includes a door reinforcement operatively connected to the deployment door and operatively connected to the instrument panel to rotate the deployment door and retain the deployment door to the instrument panel after inflation of an air bag of the side inflatable restraint module.
One feature of the present invention is that a seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system is provided for a motor vehicle. Another feature of the present invention is that the seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system integrates the deployment door, air bag chute and instrument panel into one piece. Yet another feature of the present invention is that the seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system has a door reinforcement as a metal insert with unique attachment features that provide the hinging mechanism needed for the deployment door and to keep the door from being separated from the instrument panel. Still another feature of the present invention is that the seamless passenger side inflatable restraint system has a seamless deployment door incorporated with the instrument panel manufactured by injection molding or laminate insert molding to provide cost and quality benefits of a seamless air bag system with the production efficiency of laminate insert molding.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.